Our daughters
by Coolgirl1234
Summary: After an incident with Ian, the chipmunks and chipettes hide their daughters in a tree. 12 years later, the three daughters meet their parents, and unite again, but will someone try and take them? THIS IS BASED OFF THE MOVIE! NOT CARTOON! :) will have some AxB SxJ and TxE
1. Chapter 1

**My first alvin and the chipmunk fanfic :) I'm excited :D okay, it's about After an incident if Ian hawk, they had to hide their children, so they never saw them again. 12 years later, the three little girls meet their moms and dads again. BTW THIS IS BASED AS THE MOVIE, NOT CARTOON!**

Alvin looked at the baby softly. Just a few minutes ago, Brittany gave birth to a beautiful baby chipmunk. She had Brittany's auburn hair, with Alvin's hazel eyes, and her eye shape was like Brittany's.

"Oh Alvin, she's beautiful" Brittany said.

Alvin smiled, "I know, she looks like you"

"Aw, thanks, but she looks like you too, she has your eye color" Brittany said.

"Yeah, I know...So..what do you wanna name her?" Alvin asked.

Brittany giggled, "You were gonna name it if it was a girl, remember?"

"Oh yeah...I have the perfect name for her" Alvin said.

"What?"

"Avery...Avery Caitlyn Seville"

"Wow...I like it, Little Avery" Brittany said with a warming smile.

"Yeah...wanna check out how Simon and Jeanette are doing?" Alvin asked. Brittany nodded. They then walked into the room, and saw a precious little bundle in their hands.

"Hey guys, can we see our little niece?" Brittany asked.

Simon nodded, "Yeah, here's little Emily" Emily had her dads fur color, with a very blue color. Jeanette handed Brittany Emily, while Alvin handed them Avery.

Jeanette cooed, "Aw, she is so cute!"

"I know! And Emily is a real cutie" Brittany said. Suddenly, the door opened. They all turned and saw Eleanor and Theodore.

"Hey guys, mind if we join you?" Eleanor asked. They also gave birth to a girl. The chipmunk had Eleanor's fur color, and her eye shape, and had her eye color.

"Sure, and who's this little cutie?" Alvin asked.

Theodore chuckled, "This is Abby" Soon, everyone got to see each others babies.

"Who knew teen pregnancy could be scary, yet worth it" Brittany said.

Alvin nodded, "I know"

"Yeah...and I still remember how I met you" Brittany said with a smile.

"Yep, it started when you closed that locker, and looked at me straight, with those amazing blue eyes" Alvin said, kissing her.

Brittany giggled, "Stop it! Your making me blush"

"Hehe I know, I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

**1 year later:**

The chipmunks and chipettes lived happily as there child's grow. They think that everything's gonna be fine, but boy, are they wrong.

It was another day, and everyone was eating breakfast. The babies were drinking milk (Guess how they got it XD). Dave was at work right now, but he'd be back later.

"Wow, Avery sure loves that milk" Jeanette said.

"I know, and I might enjoy some too" Alvin winked at Brittany.

Brittany laughed, "Alvin!"

"What? Can't deny it" Alvin said. Suddenly, they all heard an ear piecing scream. They turned and saw Emily crying. Jeanette picked her up, and held her close.

"Shh, don't cry" Jeanette whispered. The girl didn't listen.

"Hmm...I know!...Hush little baby, don't say a word, papas gonna buy you a mocking bird, and if that mocking bird won't sing, papas gonna you a diamond ring" Jeanette sang. Everyone looked at her surprised. Emily stopped crying, and fell asleep.

After breakfast the girls took the babies in their room.

"Man, these guys are so cute" Eleanor said.

Brittany smiled, "I know, think about what's gonna happen" Suddenly, Avery and Abby started to cry.

"What do we do?" Brittany asked.

"We sing them a lullaby, DUH" Eleanor said. They then began to sing.

"You are my little sunshine, watch, as you grow" Brittany sang. The mothers then began to sing together.

"You are my little bundle of joy, just close your eyes, and don't fall that deep..Just stay together...and..sleep"

The girls then fell asleep. Brittany sighed, and kissed Avery.

"Sleep tight my angel" Brittany whispered. She then left the room, and went downstairs. When she got down, she saw Alvin watching TV.

"Hey, you put Avery to sleep?" Alvin asked.

Brittany nodded, "Yeah" She then sat next to Alvin.

"*Sighs* nothing's gonna ruin this moment"

"I think I can change that" Alvin and Brittany turned around and saw Ian.

"Ian! What are you doing here!" Brittany yelled scaredly.

"Wanting some money that's what!" Ian yelled. Alvin growled, and got in front of Brittany.

"Get Away from us" Alvin hissed.

"Guys? What's going o-AHH! Ian!" Jeanette yelled.

Brittany gasped, "Alvin! The baby!" Alvin realized what Ian was gonna do.

"Don't. You. Dare." Alvin growled.

"Try me" Ian said. He and Alvin raced up the steps, and to the room. Alvin made it in, before Ian, and grabbed Avery.

"Don't worry sweetie, daddy's here" Alvin said. He then picked up all of the girls, and ran passed Ian.

"GET BACK HERE! I WANT TO MAKE MONEY WITH THOSE RATS!" Ian yelled. When Alvin gave everyone their babies, he gasped.

"We gotta get out of here now! Lets move!" Alvin yelled. Everyone ran outside, and stopped.

"What do we do now!" Theodore yelled. Simon looked everywhere, and saw a tree up ahead.

"Quick! Everyone to that tree!" Simon yelled. Everyone ran to the tree, and climbed it.

"Where do you go?!" Ian yelled. He looked everywhere, but saw no sign of them.

"I'LL BE BACK! AND I'LL TAKE THOSE KIDS!" Ian then drove off. When they all caught their breath, Eleanor looked at Simon.

"W-What do we do now?" She asked. Simon thought for a moment, then had a look. Everyone looked at Simons face, and saw he had a sad face. That was not a good sign.

Simon sighed, "Well, t-the best thing to do..is...to wrap it up"

Jeanette gasped, "Simon, are y-you saying what I think your saying..?"

"I'm afraid so..we have to Leave them here...for safe keeping" Simon said.

"No! I am not leaving my baby here!" Brittany yelled.

"We have to! Ian said he'll be back, and that's not good. The only way he can't get them...is if we let them stay in a tree" Simon said sadly. Brittany looked at Simon, then hugged Alvin.

"Oh Alvin" Brittany cried. Alvin comforted her.

"I know, it breaks my heart..but... I'll do whatever it takes to protect Avery from Ian" Alvin said. Brittany sadly nodded.

"I'll get the milk" Eleanor said with tears. She climbed down, and ran back to the house. When she got back, she had the milk, baby food, and ETC.

"Looks like this is it" Theodore whispered. They all said goodbye, and sat the babies in a warm blanket. They put the babies and stuff, in the hole.

"We love you guys"

* * *

**12 years later or how ever old chipmunks are when there middle school age for 12:**

Avery, Emily, and Abby are now 12. Avery got taller, and her auburn fur got like Brittany's. Her hair is a short bob, and her hair length is about to her chin. Her personality is sweet, mischievous, and she likes to have fun.

Emily is the tallest of them. Her fur got a little darker, and her hair is in a side ponytail. She is the smart one (Obviously), and is stubborn, and clumsy.

Abby was about Averys height. She's real skinny, even though her parents are chubby. She has her moms fur, an her hair is in a ponytail. Abby's bangs are pretty long, but you can see her eyes. She is athletic, kind, and determined, and shy.

We start off with them eating acorns in the nest.

"Man, I'm bored" Avery said.

"Well, what are suppose to do?" Emily asked.

Avery shrugged, "Beats me, ill do whatever, as long as it keeps me up, and running"

Abby smiled, "Good luck with that"

"Hey, you guys wanna sing!" Avery asked. They all can sing really good. There called Avery and the pretty little stars.

"Sure!" Abby yelled with excitement.

"Okay" Emily said. They then begin to sing Accapella of Call me maybe.

Avery:

I threw a wish in a well don't ask me I'll never tell I looked at you as it fell but now your in my way

I trade my soul for a wish penny's and dimes for a kiss I want looking for this bit now your in my way

ALL:

your stare was holdin ripped jeans, skin was showin, where you think your going BAB-

"HEY! SHUT UP!" The girls sighed. There tree was next to a house, and they could barely sing without them yapping.

"Ugh, how rude!" Avery yelled.

"Relax Aves" Abby said.

Emily nodded, "Yeah, relax"

"I guess your right, hey, wanna explore?" Avery asked.

"Explore where?" Abby asked.

Avery giggled, "DUH, out in the world!"

"I don't know guys...what if we get lost?" Emily asked.

"Relax, we'll be back here before you know it come on!" They then left the tree.

**I'll update soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey :) I hope you guys like the story :) here's chapter 2**

Avery, Emily, and Abby were running on fours. They we're looking around and saw some things like houses, schools, of course, they don't know what those are.

"You are my sunshine, watch as you grow, you are my bundle of joy, just close your eyes, and don't fall that deep, just stay together, and fall a-sleep" Avery sang.

"Wow, where's you learn that?" Emily asked.

Avery shrugged, "I don't know, it was natural"

"Oh"

"Ooh look! A machine that runs on balls!" Avery yelled. They looked and saw a car driving.

"Those are called cars Aves" Emily said.

Abby smiled, "Let's wave at the people in the car!" They all then waved.

* * *

Alvin was looking through the car window thinking.

'I miss Avery so much..I wonder what she looks like-are those chipmunks?' Alvin's thought got interrupted, when he saw three chipmunks waving at him. He looked at them, then closed the window.

"Alvin? Who are you looking at? A friend?" Brittany asked.

Alvin shook his head, "No, just some kids" Brittany nodded, then went back to her magazine.

* * *

"Bye!" They all yelled.

Avery scoffed, "How rude"

"He probably didn't know who we were" Abby said. Avery just rolled her eyes.

"Still, he doesn't have to be mean about it!"

"Aves! Calm-"

"Don't tell me to calm down! I'm gonna talk to that meanie pants" Avery then chased the car.

"AVERY!" The girls yelled. They then followed her.

* * *

All the chipmunks were Doing something. Eleanor was talking to Theodore, Brittany was reading her magazine, Jeanette and Simon were reading, and Alvin was staring in mid space.

"Alvin? You okay back there?" Dave asked.

Alvin sighed, "Yeah...I'm fine"

"You sure?"

"Well, it's just that-"

"HEY! STOP THIS MACHINE THAT HAS BALLS RIGHT NOW!" They heard someone yell.

"Avery! It's called a car!"

"Whatever! Stop this "car" right now! Or ill make you!" The chipmunks turned and saw three chipmunks chasing the car.

"Dave! Stop the car!" Theodore yelled. Dave then stepped on the brakes. The chipmunks and Chipettes climbed to the back of the car, on top of the trunk. Avery, Emily, and Abby climbed on it.

When the girls caught her breath, Avery looked at Alvin, "Hey Mister! Apologize now!"

"Me..?" Alvin asked.

"Um, yeah you!" Avery yelled.

"Um, sorry people, we waved at you, and your friend didn't wave back..so my sis Avery wanted to say sorry" Emily said. The chipmunks nodded, except Brittany.

"How dare you talk to my husband that way! Your only like 5!" Brittany yelled.

Avery looked at her, "Excuse me! I'm 12!And no one! And I mean no one, ignores Avery Caitlyn! and also-"

"Wait..your names Avery?" Everyone turned and looked at Alvin.

"Yeah, why?" Avery asked, calming her temper.

"It's just that..her had a daughter named Avery Caitlyn" Alvin said slowly.

"Y-You did?"

"What are y'all's names?" Simon asked, stepping in the conversation.

"Well, I'm avery, and this is-"

"Um guys? We got get home" Dave said.

"Hey, do you mind coming with us?" Eleanor asked.

Abby smiled, "Sure" They all then hopped in the car.

Soon, Dave arrived at the house, and everyone went inside, and in the living room. The three girls hopped into the coffee table.

"So, first question, what are y'all's names?" Jeanette asked.

Avery smiled, "I'm Avery, this is Emily, and that's Abby" Everyone looked at them shockingly.

"Seriously? T-That's your name?" Brittany asked. They all nodded.

"A-Avery?"

"Um..what?"

"Remember me?" Brittany asked hopefully. Avery looked at her then gasped. she remembered. That song she sang earlier, was the sing her mom sang.

"M-Mom?"

Brittany smiled, "Yes. Yes it's me!" They then hugged, and Alvin joined. Emily and Abby knew who the other people were, so they all hugged. After the hugging, the adults sat on the couch, while the girls stayed on the coffee table.

"Okay, so tell us about yourselves, first You" Alvin said, pointing to Avery.

Avery giggled, "Lets see...I'm Avery, I'm 12 years old, My favorite color is Red, and I'm..lets just say...mischievous" Avery made a smirk.

"Btw, that's her look that means 'Lets do something that will get us in trouble or in danger'" Emily chirped.

Brittany chuckled, "Oh yeah, your totally Alvin's daughter"

"I like her" Alvin said with a smile.

"Okay, I'm Emily, I'm also 12 years old, My favorite color is blue, and I'm the stubborn/clumsy one hehe" Emily said. Simon and Jeanette smiled at her.

"Ooh! Me next! I'm Abby, and I am also 12, My favorite color is lime green, and I love to sing! Well, we all do" Abby said with giggle.

"Wait, you guys can sing?" Dave asked.

"Well, of course! What kind of chipmunk wouldn't sing?" Avery said.

Emily rolled her blue eyes, "Avery, some chipmunks can't talk"

"I was making a point" Avery said.

"Whatever, anyways, were called Avery and the pretty little stars"

"Cool, Do you mind if we hear you guys sing?" Dave asked.

"Hehe, sure!" They then huddled, and whispered. Avery was in the middle, Emily was on the right (Like Jeanette), and Abby was on the left (Like Eleanor). They were whispering something, then turned around, then sang acappella.

Avery:

I remember years ago someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love I did, I did

Avery and Abby:

And you were strong and I was not my illusion my mistake I was careless I forgot I did

Avery and Emily:

And now! Always done when there is nothing to say you were gone and so effortlessly you can go ahead tell them

ALL:

Tell them all I know now shout it from the rooftops ride it on the skyline all we had was hold now

tell them I was happy and my heart is broken all my scars are open tell them what I hope would be

impossible, impossible, impossible, impossible

END

Everyone looked at them shocked, and amazed.

"Wow...You guys are awesome! Your totally our daughters!" Alvin yelled.

Abby giggled, "I can't believe we finally found our parents!" Everyone nodded.

"And tomorrow, I'll find an outfit for you" Dave said. Avery looked down, and saw her naked self.

"Hehe, good to know" She said.

Dave nodded, "Alright! Bed time!"

"Aw" Alvin and Avery said. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Where can our kids sleep?" Jeanette asked.

"They can bunk with their dads" Dave said. Everyone nodded, then went up the stairs, except for Avery.

"You coming Avery?" Brittany asked.

"Uh y-yeah, just a second" Avery said quietly. Avery is scared very easily, and whenever she sees something new, she gets scared, right now she's scared of the steps because she doesn't know what they are.

"Do you know how to use them?" Brittany asked. Avery shook her head.

Brittany chuckled, "I'll help you" Brittany grabbed her hand, and they slowly climbed the steps. Soon, they got to the top.

"Thanks mom" Avery said with a smile.

"Hey, it's whats moms do" Brittany smiled back. They then went in the room. When Brittany got changed, she climbed in her bed, while Avery climbed in her dads.

"Goodnight Brittany"

"Goodnight Alvin"

"Night Simon"

"Night Jeanette"

"Night mom"

"Night sweetie"

"Goodnight Eleanor"

"Hehe, night Theodore" They then all went to sleep, except for the two mischievous people in the room.

"Hey daddy?" Avery said.

"Y-Yeah? What *yawns* is it?"

"Are you happy you guys found me...and my sisters?"

"Of course I'm happy, I love you! And you guys are *yawns* cousins" Alvin said sleepily.

"Really? Wow! Okay, night daddy" Avery said.

"Night Princess" Avery cuddled with her dad, then fell asleep.

.

.

.

The next morning, Abby woke up to the sound of birds. She slowly crawled out of Theos bed, and climbed up to the next bed, and saw Emily wide awake.

"You awake?" Abby asked.

"Of course I am! Is Avery?"

"Yeah, I'm awake" Avery said. They all then climbed down, and left the room.

"Okay, I can do this" Avery whispered. She then started to go down the steps.

Avery smiled, "I'm doing it! I'm actually-AH!" Avery missed a step, and started to fall down the steps.

"Avery!" The girls yelled. They then ran to her. Avery was still rolling, but on the floor. She then fell to the backyard door.

"Oh my! You okay?!" Emily asked.

"I-I'm fine"

"Whats this door lead too?" Abby asked. They looked and saw a cat door.

"We're about to find out" Avery had that look, and Emily didn't like it.

Emily sighed, "Oh brother" They then went out of the door. They gasped at what they see. It's wide open grass, with a tree, and shed.

"This. Is. Awesome!" Avery yelled.

"Whats in the wood thing?" Abby asked. Avery turned and saw the shed door opened.

"Lets go see" Avery and them went in the shed, and saw a lawnmower.

"What is it?" Avery asked.

"I think it's called a bus, I've heard of these before" Emily said. They all climbed on it, and looked at it. Suddenly, Avery's tail accidentally put the on switch on.

"What the...?" The lawnmower then moved very fast in the field in the backyard.

"AHHH! WHAT'S H-H-H-HAPPENING!" Avery yelled.

"I DON'T LIKE THIS BUS!" Abby yelled.

"HELP!"

**uh oh. What have they gotten into now! Ill Update soon.**

**Coolgirl1234, awayyyyyyyyyyy HEY! XD**


	3. Sometimes lawnmowers are poopyheads

**Hey hey hey! Here's chapter 3 :)**

"HELP!"

All the girls were holding for dear life on the lawnmower.

"Avery! What did you do? Emily yelled.

"I didn't do anything! My tail pressed something, then it suddenly zoomed out!" Avery yelled.

"UM GUYS?! I DON'T FEEL SO GOOD!" Abby yelled, holding her mouth.

Avery and Emily looked at each other and looked away, "Oh no..."

"I don't think that's our only problem" Emily yelled. They looked forward and saw the tree.

"AHH!" The lawnmower hit the tree, causing the kids to hit it very hard.

* * *

Jeanette yaws sleeping very peacefully on her bed. Suddenly, she heard a scream, and crash.

"Oh no!" Jeannette yelled. She got out of her bed, and looked out the window, to see smoke, and the kids on the ground.

Jeanette gasped, "Guys! Wake up!"

"Ugh, what is it" Alvin groaned.

"The kids, that's what!" Jeanette yelled. Alvin's eyes opened immediately, and followed Jeanette downstairs, and to the backyard. When they got out there, they ran on fours to their child.

"Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!" Alvin yelled.

Avery moaned, "I-I think so.."

"We're good.." Abby and Emily said.

"What were you guys thinking?!" Jeanette yelled. Soon, Dave came out.

"What happened?!" Dave asked.

"That's what we would like to know" Jeanette said.

Emily sighed, "Miss troublemaker here wanted to know what was out here, so we found the red bus thingy, and it turned on..."

Jeanette's eyes softened, "Well...as long as it was an accident, were good"

Alvin sighed, "Yep, and as long as you guys were okay, then okay, were good yep"

"I'll fix this" Dave said. He picked up the lawnmower and went in the shed. The 5 chipmunks went inside, and in the kitchen.

"We're gonna wake up the others, can you stay here?" Alvin asked. They all nodded. The adults then went upstairs. Suddenly, Emily's stomach began to growl.

"I-I'm a little hungry" Emily said.

"Well then, let's eat" Avery said. She then ran inside the cabinets.

"Look at all these good stuff!" Avery yelled. Suddenly, they heard all the chipmunks come in the kitchen.

"Wheres Avery?" Brittany asked.

"She's somewhere in there" Abby pointed.

"Hey guys! I found this-woah!" Avery's foot had touch the air, and she fell backwards, with the cereal.

"I got it!" Emily yelled, jumping down from the counter. She tried to grab it, but the box flew in front of her.

"Where did it go?" Emily asked. Suddenly, Avery fell on Emily.

"Hehe, sorry" Avery said.

"I-It's fine, now where did that box go?" Emily asked. Simon noticed this, so he went down, and towards Emily.

"Did you not see that box in front of you?" Simon asked. Emily shook her head.

"How many fingers am I holding?" Simon asked, holding 3 fingers. Emily looked closely.

"Um..4? No no, wait, 8? 2?"

Simon sighed, "Looks like you'll need glasses"

"No she doesn't" Jeanette said.

"What do you mean?" Simon said. Jeanette took her daughters hand.

"Come on" Jeanette said. They then went in the bathroom. Jeanette grabbed a container.

"Now, don't blink" Emily then kept her eye opened, while Jeanette out something in her eyes

"Okay, now look" Emily looked around and gasped. She can see everything clear now. Emily turned, and saw her mother.

"Wow, what are these?" Emily asked.

"Their called contacts" Jeanette said. Emily nodded, and looked at Jeanette.

"Woah, your so..so..beautiful mom" Emily said.

Jeanette made a smile, "Thanks sweetie" Jeanette made her eyes big, with a smile. Emily did the same thing, with her crystal blue eyes.

"I'm a little hungry, do you guys hae anything to eat?" Emily asked.

Jeanette nodded, "Yeah, you want some toaster waffles?"

"What's toaster waffles?" Emily asked.

"You'll find out, come on" They jumped down from the sink, and went back in the kitchen. Soon, They all got toaster waffles.

"And...what is this?" Avery asked, picking up the waffle.

"It's really good, try it" Brittany said. Avery tore a little piece off, and slowly put in her mouth. Emily and Abby watched her, to see her reaction. When Avery chewed it, her hazel eyes opened. She then scarfed down the waffle. Emily and Abby looked at each other, then ate it.

Eleanor chuckled, "I see you guys like it"

"Yeah! This is WAY better than Acorns" Avery said. After they ate, they wen to the living room, and saw the remote to the TV.

"Woah! What's this?" Avery asked.

"It's called a remote...I think" Emily said.

"Press the red button" Abby said. Avery nodded, and pressed it. Suddenly, the TV went on, and it showed Spongebob.

"Wow, moving pictures!" Avery yelled with a huge smile. Suddenly, Dave entered the living room.

"Hey guys, you have a minute?" Dave asked.

"Sure!" Abby yelled with a smile. Dave sat down, and had a bag in his hand.

"I know this isn't much...but I hope you like it" When they saw what Dave pulled out, they gasped. There was clothes.

"Dibs on the red one!" Avery yelled. She grabbed the outfit, and went to change. The girls followed.

Averys outfit was a red jacket (Like what Ryan wears from the squeakuel, except instead of yellow and red, it's red and white), with a black shirt, and a red skirt. Emily had the same thing, but it was blue. Abby also had the same thing, except it was green.

"Thanks Gary!" Avery said.

Dave rolled his eyes, "It's Dave"

"Oh yeah..hehe" Avery chuckled. Dave then left the room. The girls are now sleeping in The guest room for now.

"Can you believe it guys? We found out parents!" Abby said.

Avery smiled, "I know! And you guys can thank me"

"For what?" Emily asked.

"Duh, I'm the one who chased the "car" the first place"

"Oh Yeah"

"Yep!" Avery giggled. While Avery was adjusting her jacket, she started to sing quietly.

"Hello, wherever you are, are you dancing on the dance floor, or drinking by the bar, tonight-"

"Whatcha singing Aves?" Emily asked.

Avery shrugged, "Just some song"

"Cool" They then left their room, and went up the steps. Soon, it was night time, (I skipped hours XD), around 6 pm, and Avery was outside, sitting on the tree thinking.

'I can't believe I found my parents! But theres something I just don't get' Avery thought. Suddenly, she heard a branch break.

"W-Who's there?" Avery asked. Suddenly, a figure popped out.

"AHH!" Avery screamed.

"Relax! It's just me!" Avery looked up, and saw Alvin.

"Oh..hey daddy" Avery said. Alvin then sat down next to her.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Just thinking"

"About what?" Alvin asked.

"Just...hey daddy?" Avery asked.

"Yeah?"

"I have a question..." Avery said.

Alvin looked at her, "About what?"

"W-Why did you and everyone else abandon us?" Avery asked, looking in her dads eyes.

"We didn't abandon you, we were trying to keep you safe" Alvin said softly.

"Oh.." Avery said.

"Yeah" He said.

"So..you weren't abandoning me?"

"No! No, No! I was only just trying to protect you" Alvin said.

Avery looked at her father, "From who?"

"Someone mean"

"Oh.."

"Yeah, anyways, wanna get back inside?" Alvin asked.

Avery nodded, "Sure, it's cold anyway"

* * *

The girls were getting ready for bed. They finally had pajamas. Avery has a red nightgown on, and Emily has a blue T-shirt on, and Abby is wearing a polka dot green gown.

"Hey Guys?" Avery asked. Both girls turned to her.

"What is it?" Abby said.

"I was thinking.. Since our parents are famous..maybe we should become famous too"

"What do you mean?" Abby asked.

"I mean, we've been sitting on a tree, watching our parents we didn't know about till last night, on our neighbors TV for years, maybe we should give it a try" Avery said.

"Maybe..but lets worry about that tomorrow" Emily said.

"Okay, night guys"

"Night/Night Aves" Abby and Emily said. They all then fell asleep.


	4. We love Singing!

**Hey there guys :) heres the next chapter, and REVIEW!**

The next morning, Avery woke up, and rubbed her eyes. She was about to get up, but there was an arm on her. She looked and saw Emily all over her. Avery sighed. Emily a always moved in her sleep, and somehow, always ends up on Avery.

"Emily?" Avery asked, gently shaking her. She didn't move.

Avery sighed, "Emily? Please get off of me, Em-Oh nevermind" Avery slowly got up, and climbed down. She walked in the hallway, and down the steps.

"This is it. All you have to ask is, "Hey daddy? Can we be famous?" Simple...I think" Avery whispered. When she got down, she saw Dave in a suit.

"Hey Tom! Where ya going?" Avery asked with a smile.

Dave sighed, "Avery, for the last time, it's Dave. I'm heading to work. We are recording a new song"

"Speaking of Recording...can I ask you something?" Avery asked.

"Sure, what is it it?"

"I-"

"Hey guys!" They looked and saw Theodore walking down.

"Hey Theodore/Uncle Theo" Dave and Avery said.

"Are we leaving Dave?" Theodore asked.

Dave nodded, "Yep, so where are your brothers?" Dave asked.

"There ready, their coming down"

"Okay, now what was it you wanted to tell me Avery?" Dave said, looking at Avery.

"I-Ugh, nevermind" Avery sighed, and went in the kitchen.

"All I want is to be famous!" Avery yelled, kicking the ground.

"At least a talent show, or something!" Avery yelled again.

"You okay?" Avery turned and saw Brittany.

"I'm fine"

"You sure?"

Avery made a smile, "Yeah" Brittany nodded.

"Okay, we'll be back in an hour, you think you can handle by yourself?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, bye sweetie" Brittany said. She then followed the rest of the adults, and left. Suddenly, Abby came down.

"Hey Aves!" Abby squealed.

"Um, you okay? You seem excited"

"I have good news! Okay, when I woke up, I decided to look on the computer, then suddenly, I saw this guy named Ian hawk, and he's the one who first produced our dads and our moms!" Abby yelled. As soon as she said that, Avery's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?! This is amazing!" Avery yelled. They then high fived. Avery got a little to excited, she jumped and hit something. Suddenly, she heard a shatter. They looked down, and saw a broken plate.

"Um..I can fix it?"

"Oh no.." Abby whispered. Suddenly, they heard fd all footsteps coming down.

"What's with all this noise?" Emily asked.

Avery looked down, "I got excited...then the plate broke.."

"Whats our mom and dad gonna say?! And why are you guys excited?" Emily asked.

Abby smiled big, "I searched on the Internet, and this guy named Ian hawk produced our parents, and so I thought, Why not us be stars? I mean, I did this all for my sister!"

"Actually guys, were cousins" Avery said.

"We are?"

Avery nodded, "Yeah, we just grew up together, so we thought we were sisters"

"Well okay, anyways, did you ask if we can be famous yet?" Abby asked.

"Not yet, but this Ian guy can be our plan B" Avery said. Everyone nodded.

"Im al little hungry, wanna eat?" Abby asked.

"Sure!" They all crawled on the counter, and made toaster waffles. When they finished making them, they went and ate it.

.

.

.

.

1 hour later, Dave and them finally returned at 1:00 PM. When they entered the house, they saw the girls waiting on the couch for them.

"Daddy!/Mom!/Mommy!" The Girls yelled.

Eleanor smiled, "Hey guys!"

"Um...can we talk for a second?" Avery asked. The chipmunks looked at each other, then nodded. When they got on the couch, Avery and the girls looked at each other.

"Whats wrong guys?" Jeanette asked, curious.

"Uh, we wanted to ask you something" Abby said.

"WhatS the question?" Brittany asked.

Avery made a sigh, "Okay, we know you guys are stars...and since we are good singers,..maybe..I don't know..we become stars too?"

Everyone looked at Avery shockingly. Soon, Alvin spoke up. "Look guys, I know you want to be stars, but I think your too young.." Everyone saw the girls ears drop down sadly.

"We're sorry guys..." Simon said.

"But...I kinda think their ready" Everyone turned, and looked at Theodore.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they can sing, and there amazing! Maybe we can show them to the world!" Theodore yelled with a smile.

"But Theodore, there children!" Simon said.

"But I thi-"

"Theo! We can't!" Brittany yelled. Soon, a fight began. Aver. And the girls looked at them scaredly, then whimpered.

"U-Uh..nevermind...it was a stupid q-question.." Avey cried. Brittany stopped yelling, and looked at Avery.

"Sweetie, we just think your not ready" Brittany said. Avery looked down.

"I understand.." Avery said quietly. Suddenly, Dave came in.

"Hey guys, guess what? Your going to school tomorrow!"

"What?! No! No they will not!" Alvin yelled.

"Why?" Simon asked.

"Remember our first day?! It was horrible!"

"Daddy, well be fine" Avery said.

Alvin sighed, "Alright.."

"so whats school?" Abby asked.

"A school is where you learn things" Jeanette said. Abby nodded.

"Alright, now that thats cleared up, what do you kids wanna do?" Dave asked.

"Can we take a walk?" Avery asked (Their In their clothes).

"By yourself?.." Simon asked.

"Yeah..please? I know the route!"

"Well..alright, but only for a couple of hours" Simon said.

"Okay! Lets go!" Avery yelled. They then left the house. When they went out, Emily looked at Avery.

"We're gonna look for Ian Hawk..are we"

Avery smirked, "Yep"


	5. First day of school

**Hello fello Alvin and the chipmunk fans :) here's the next chapter**

The next morning, the chipmunks got up early, including Alvin, to wake up the girls.

"Sweetie, time to get up" Brittany whispered, nudging Avery.

Avery made a groan, "No" Alvin then hopped on her bed.

"She won't get up will she" He said.

"No, she's just like you" Brittany said with a giggle.

Alvin smiled, "Well DUH, she's a daddy's girl"

"I know! Now wake her up, while I use the women's room" Brittany said. She then went out of the guest room.

"Come on Aves," Alvin thought for a moment, then smiled, "I'll give you 20 bucks"

Avery's eyes widened, and she got up, "I'm up!"

"Hehe okay, now can you get ready?"

"Sure, where's my cousins?" Avery asked.

"There getting ready, you might wanna join them" Alvin said. He then went out of the room.

"Girls, can you believe it?! Our first day of school, and I actually mean it!" Avery yelled.

Emily smiled, "Yeah, but isn't Ian suppose to pick us up?"

"Yeah, isn't he?" Abby asked.

"Yep, but well just say made wanna go to the library" Avery said. They nodded, then they all got dressed. They did the routine, then went downstairs.

"Morning Kyle!" Avery yelled with a smile.

Dave rolled his eyes, "It's Dave!"

"That's what I said!" Avery said.

"Anyways, I see you guys like the outfits" Dave said.

"You bet/Totally/How'd to know my fav color lol" They all said at once.

"Good, now eat up, and we'll go" Dave said. Avery and all the chipmunks (EVERYONE INCLUDING DAVE) went to the table and ate toaster waffles. While Avery was eating, Emily was making a face. They can read each others faces.

'Tell them!'

'Tell them what?'

'About after school!'

"Oh yeah! Hey mom and daddy? After school, me and the girls are going to the library, is that okay?" Avery asked.

"Um..sure! Dave can pick you up after your done with the library" Brittany said.

"Okay! Thanks!"

Simon made a chuckle, "Wow, I never thought those words would come out of Alvin's child"

"What? I like books!" Avery said.

"Okay, okay, lets go" Dave said. They all then hopped in the car. When they got to the school, Avery and the girls looked at it in wow.

"So this is a school? It's so...big!" Abby yelled.

"Have fun you kids!" Theodore yelled. The girls hopped out of the car.

"Bye!" They yelled. The car then drove off.

Avery smiled, "Well, don't worry guys, it'll be just like a relaxing bicycle ride down the park"

* * *

"Uh, what I meant was, the bicycle made an accident, and were doomed" Avery and them were trying to avoid all the humans. Suddenly, someone stepped on Avery's tail.

"Ow! Hey!" Avery yelled. She climbed on a seat, and held her tail.

"Are you okay Aves?" Emily asked.

Avery shook her head, "No! My tail hurts really bad!"

"Can you move it?" Emily asked.

"No! It hurts so so bad! Please help me somebody!" Avery yelled with tears.

"Are you alright?" The girls turned, and saw another chipmunk. He was wearing a white shirt with a black jacket. He looked like Alvin, but had blue eyes.

"No, not really" Avery whimpered.

"Oh, I walked off away from my brothers, Because I heard a scream" He said.

"You have brothers?" Emily asked, interested to see the other ones.

"Yeah"

"Hehe, um, What's your name?" Avery asked.

"Im Noah!" Noah said with a smile.

Avery smiled back, "I'm Avery, and this is Emily and Abby"

"Hey/hi!" They said.

Noah chuckled, "Cool, so um, do you need any help?"

"We need to speak to-"

"Hello, you must be the chipmunks daughters" They looked, and saw Dr. Rubin. She hasn't changed a bit.

"And Mr. Noah, get to class" She said.

"I was just-"

"Go please"

"Okay, see you guys later" He said. he then ran on fours to his class.

"How do you know it's us?" Abby asked.

Dr Rubin smiled, "Your parents called. And you look so much like them"

"Than-Ow!" Avery yelled, holding her tail.

"Is something wrong?" Dr. Rubin asked.

"Someone stepped on my tail" Avery said.

"Oh, here, I'll get an ice pack, and then help you to your classes" Dr. Rubin said. Se gently picked up Avery, and took her to the nurse. After they gave her an ice pack, she lead the girls to their homeroom. The teacher was Mr. Baker.

"Hello! You must be our three new students!" He yelled.

Avery smiled, "Sorry if we're late"

"No! It's fine, grab a seat" The girls came in and found a seat. Everyone was looking at them.

"Alright, where was I? Oh yes-" DING!

"Oh! Um, class dismissed?"

"Yeah! Thanks guys!" Some jock yelled. They all left.

"Wow, um, I guess I go to.. Math" Avery said.

"I got go to Science" Emily said.

"I have gym next" Abby said.

Avery sighed, "I hope we know what we're doing.."

* * *

Emily was looking at schedule, confused where to go.

"Um, excuse me? um hello? Can you tell me where-"

"Move it rat!" A girl yelled. Emily ran, but bumped into someone, and she dropped all of her books.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Emily yelled.

"No biggie, it's cool, here let me help" Emily looked up, and saw chipmunk. He had blue round glasses, and was wearing an orange sweater. When he looked up, they both looked at each other.

"I'm Calvin" Calvin said with a smile.

Emily smiled, "I'm Emily!...are you Noah's brother?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"We met him earlier" Emily said.

"Ah, gotcha ya" Calvin said, pushing his glasses up.

"Um, do you know where Mrs. Patty is?" Emily asked.

Calvin smiled, "Do you have science now?"

"Yeah"

"Me too! Here, follow me" Emily and Calvin then walked together.

* * *

Abby found her gym class, but that period is over, so now she's going to the cafeteria, but she doesn't know where that is.

Abby sighed, "I'll never find it!" Abby looked and saw the water fountain.

"Im so thirsty, I'll get a sip, then I'll find the cafeteria" Abby whispered. She climbed on the water fountain, and took a sip. Suddenly, she slipped on the water, and fell off.

"AHH!" She yelled. She was waiting to hot the ground, but she felt arms on her.

"Oh my! Are you alright?" She looked and saw a chipmunk. He was wearing a black sweater, and had green eyes.

"I'm fine, thanks for saving me!" Abby said with a smile.

"Hey, no problem"

"Um, I'm Abby!" Abby yelled with a smile.

The boy smiled at her eagerness, "I'm Gary"

"Do you happen to know where the lunch room is? Or cafeteria?" Abby asked politely.

"Yeah, follow me" Gary said. Abby nodded and followed the boy to the cafeteria.

* * *

Avery was in line for lunch. She was in her tray getting her something to eat. Suddenly, she heard someone hop on her plate. She looked and saw Noah.

"Hey Noah, what's up?" Avery asked.

Noah smiled, "Nothing, I was just making sure everything's okay! After you get something, you wanna seat with my brothers and your sisters?"

"My sisters are with you guys?" Avery asked.

"Yeah, there over there"

"Oh okay, Ca. I have Some grapes Please?" Aver asked, talking to the lady. The lady gave her grapes, and Avery stepped aside, only to bump into Noah on the lips.

Avery blushed, "S-Sorry"

"Hehe, it's fine, I'll um, see you in a minute" Noah said. He then went to his table.

"Oh great, how am I gonna get my tray to the table" Avery said. She looked and saw a girl reading a book.

"Excuse me?" Avery said. The girl looked up and saw Avery.

"Yes?"

"Can you help me put my tray on that table?" Avery asked.

The human girl smiled, "Sure" She went and grabbed the tray, and put the tray on the table.

"Thanks so much! Hey, tomorrow, can I sit with you?" Avery asked.

"wow, sure!" She said. She then walked back to her table.

"Hey guys" Avery said with a smile.

"Hey Aves, how's your day going?" Emily asked.

"Good, who are they?" Avery asked, referring to Calvin and Gary.

"Oh yeah! Avery, meet Calvin, Calvin, this is Avery, Avery, meet Gary, and Gary meet Avery!" Noah said with a smile.

"Hi, nice to meet you" Avery said. They all then ate their lunch.

* * *

It was now after school, and the girls were waiting for Ian. Suddenly, a limo pulled up, and Ian rolled his window down.

"Hey girls, hop in" Ian said. The girls hopped in the car, and sat down.

"Is this YOUR limo?" Avery asked excited.

Ian looked at her, "Uh, yeah, um it is" Ian actually rented the limo. He plans on using the same apartment he used for him and the chipettes to stay when he worked with them.

"Cool!" Avery yelled.

"Yep, so when we get to my apartment, we will discuss, then practice" Ian said.

"Okay!" They all yelled.

Ian smiled, "Ian hawk is back"

**I'll update soon ;)**


	6. Oh Munk

**Here is the next chapter :)**

Avery and the girls looked around the apartment.

"Circles!" Abby yelled with a smile.

Avery gasped, "A red piano!"

"Hehe, I can see you like the place" Ian said.

"You bet!" Emily said with a smile.

"Alright, now onto the topic, do your parents know..that your with me?" Ian asked.

Avery shook her head, "No, we told them we were at the library"

"Why?"

"Well...our parents think we're not ready.." Abby said.

"Well, I totally think your ready" Ian said.

"Really?!" Emily yelled.

Ian smiled, "Yep, now, lets start rehearsing" They then got started on the song.

* * *

2 hours later, Avery and them ran to the library quickly. Right when they got there, Dave's car pulled up.

"Wow, talk about good timing" Emily said. Abby nodded.

"Hey Derrck" Avery yelled with a smile.

"I told you! It's-oh nevermind hop in" Dave said. They all then got in the car.

"So, how was school?" Dave asked.

Avery smiled, "It's great! Except my tail.."

"What happened?" Dave asked.

"Well..someone stepped on it, but I haven't felt any-OW! ABBY!" Avery yelled. Abby accidentally stepped on it with her feet.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so so so sorry Aves!" Abby yelled. Avery looked and saw Abbys claw went in it. Blood was dripping.

"Ow! It hurts really bad!" Avery yelled with tears. Dave looked, and pulled up to the house.

"Can you move?" Dave asked.

"I don't know, I'll see" Avery said. She got up, only to scream.

"OW! NO, I CAN'T MOVE! I CAN'T MOVE! IT-WOAH!" Avery tripped on Emily and fell on the hard concrete ground.

Avery then cried, "Ow!" Dave got out of the car, and ran to her, followed by Abby and Emily.

Emily gasped, "Aves! Are you alright?!"

"N-N-Not really.." Avery sniffled.

"Stay here, I'll get the first aid kit" Dave said. He then ran in the house.

"Hey Dave!" Theodore yelled with a smile.

"Hi" Dave mumbled, running to the kitchen.

"Whats wrong? You seem worried" Brittany said.

"I need the first aid kit, did someone move it?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, Alvin got it yesterday for Brittany" Simon said, pushing up his glasses.

"I need it fast!" Dave yelled. He then ran up, and got the kit.

"Whats wrong?" Alvin asked.

"Avery's hurt" Dave said. He then went outside.

"Avery's Hurt?! Come on Alvin!" Brittany said. She then went out, followed by the rest.

"Ow! It hurts!" Avery whimpered.

"Avery! Are you alright? Who did this?" Alvin asked.

"M-My tail really hurts, because someone stepped on it.." Avery cried.

Alvin held her hand, "Who did it?"

"Some person, Im not-OW!" Avery yelled. Dave rubbed her tail with alcohol, to get rid of the blood.

"It'll help, trust me" Dave said.

Avery nodded, "O-Okay.." Soon, her tail was wrapped up, and Dave helped her to the guest room.

"You need to rest that tail" Dave said. Avery nodded gently, and layed on her stomach.

"You want anything?" He asked.

"I'll take a water please" Avery said quietly.

Dave nodded, "Okay, I'll be right back" Dave then went downstairs. Soon, Avery was drinking water, and looking at her tail. Then, she got in her pajamas, which is always the red gown.

"Great, on the first day, and my tail is broken" Avery muttered. Suddenly, her ears heard a noise. She turned and saw a shadow.

"Um...hello?" Avery asked. No anwser.

"H-Hello?" Avery asked again.

"You shouldn't have lied!" A figure then came and pulled Avery.

"AHH! HELP! HELP! HE-MMPH!" The person put duck tape on her, and stepped out the window.

* * *

Avery woke up, and gasped. She looked around and saw she was in her bed, with her cousins sleeping beside her. She then looked at the clock. It was 1:30 am.

"oh thank goodness" Avery whispered.

"Aves? You okay?" Emily asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm okay...what happened?"

"You *yawn* fell asleep after Dave gave you water, and slept the r-rest of the night. Now go to *yawn* sleep" Emily whispered. She then rolled on her side. Avery looked at the window and gulped. She then silently got down from the bed.

"Ow!" Avery whispered/yelled, holding her tail. She quietly walked in her parents room, and saw all of their bunk beds. She climbed on the pink one.

"Mom?" Avery whispered. Brittany didn't budge.

"Mom? You awake?" Nothing. Avery sighed, then climbed on Alvins bunk.

"Daddy? Are you up?" Avery whispered, nudging him on the cheek. Alvin then woke up.

Alvin rubbed his eyes, "A-Avery? What are you doing up?"

"I-I had a scary dream" Avery said.

"Really?...you want to sleep with me don't you."

Avery nodded, "Please?"

"Sure" Avery smiled, then crawled in the covers with her father.

"Night daddy"

"Night Aves"

* * *

Later in the weeks, Ian has been rehearsing with the girls for about 3 weeks. Now, there were gonna perform tonight at 12: am, at a club. Not really big, but still something. Ian said it was the only thing left. We start off with Avery and Noah talking together.

"So, you have to walk slow to your classes?" Noah said.

"Yeah...my tail really is a pain in the butt, but it's better now! I can still move it normal now, you know, without screaming in pain"

Noah chuckled, "Yeah..I can see that"

"Mmhm" Avery said.

"So, I heard you and your sisters are gonna perform tonight" Noah said.

Avery smiled, "Yep! I can't wait! Ian has helped us, for only 3 weeks, but he said we're ready!"

"Cool! You know, me and my brothers can kinda sing" Noah said.

"Really? Well maybe when the talent show comes up, you can perform with us"

"Thanks!"

"No problem, now I gotta go, see you at lunch!" Avery yelled with a smile. She then walked off.

Noah sighed, "She's so beautiful"

* * *

Emily grabbed her lunch tray and pushed it on the ground. She was searching for her cousins, and saw Avery with a girl chatting and talking. Emily pushed her tray to the table, and tried to get it on top.

"Uh, can someone help me?" Emily asked.

"Sure" The girl said. She picked up the tray, and sat it down.

"Thanks"

"No problem, I'm Ariana" Ariana had blonde hair, with crystal blue eyes. She was wearing an orange dress, with a pink leather jacket, and pink converse.

"I'm Emily!" Emily said with a smile.

"Hey guys!" They looked and saw Abby, Noah, Calvin, and Gary.

"Hey" They all said.

"You excited Aves?" Abby asked.

"You bet! I'm ready!" Avery yelled.

"Wait! What about our parents? I mean, it's not like we're gonna sneak out or anything" Emily said. Right when she said that, Avery started to make that mischievous face.

"Oh no...we're not gonna-"

"Oh we are"

"...we're gonna sneak. Right?"

"Yep"

"With I-"

"Oh yeah"

Emily sighed, "Ah munk"

* * *

It was 11:40 pm, and everyone tucked in the girls. Soon, the chipmunks/ettes were watching tv, thinking the girls are asleep. Avery and the girls slowly got up, and crawled gently. Avery was wearing what Brittany was wearing in the club at the cruise, but instead it's red and green. Emily was too, but it was blue, and Abbys is green.

"Girls, gently" Avery whispered. They slowly looked and saw their parents cuddled together, watching the news. They walked to the window, and left. When they got out, they ran to Ian's limo.

When they got to the club, there was music, and everyone was dancing.

"Alright girls, show em what you got" Ian yelled with a smile. Avery and them nodded, and walked to the stage. Everyone stopped, and looked at them.

"Hit it!" Avery yelled.

Avery:

When your ready come and get it, na na na na

(SKIPPING THE SINGING, SOON THEIR DONE).

Everyone cheered.

"Thank you!" Avery yelled. Avery then looked at Emily and Abby.

Avery smiled, "See? Nothing went wrong! Everythings normal, and no one is caught"

"I don't think so" They turned and saw 6 chipmunks.

"Oh munk"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiah! Hehe, here's another chapter of our daughters ;)**

"Oh munk"

"...RUN!" Avery yelled. Avery and the girls jumped down from the counter, and got on fours, and ran. The chipmunks got down, and ran after them. Avery and the girls were about to approach the door, but Alvin stopped them.

Avery chuckled nervously, "...Uh...hey daddy!...sup?"

"We'll talk when we get home" Alvin harshly said. Avery and them looked down, and slowly followed her father

* * *

Everyone was on the couch, except Dave. The girls were looking straight down.

"What were you thinking?! Leaving this house at 12 in the morning without permission, TO A CLUB!" Brittany yelled.

"We...were just getting discovered..." Avery whispered.

"I can't believe you three!" Alvin yelled.

Avery's sadness started to turn mad, "Hey, don't blame them! It's not their fault!"

"Really?! Because if its not-"

"Wait, how did you guys even get booked there?!" Simon asked, crossing his arms.

"...wehaveamanager..." Emily quickly said.

"A what?"

"Wehaveamanager"

"What?"

"WE HAVE A FREAKIN MANAGER! OKAY?!" Avery yelled.

Alvin looked at her, "WHAT?!"

"Yeah! You heard us! His name is Ian hawk!"

"IAN?!" Everyone yelled.

"Thats who we were trying to keep away from you!" Alvin yelled.

"Really?! Because it seems to me, he's been taking way more care than YOU!" Avery yelled. Emily and Abby looked at each other, then took a step back from the two fighting.

"HE PUT US IN CAGES!"

"HE DIDN'T DO THAT TO US! HE'S THE ONLY PERSON WHO THINKS WE'RE READY!"

"I WAS ONLY TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!"

"WELL YOU DID A BAD JOB!"

Alvin angrily sighed, "You will NOT see Ian again"

"...UGH! I HATE YOU!"

"REALLY?! WELL IF YOU HATE ME, I WISH I NEVER EVEN FOUND YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Alvin yelled. Avery looked at her father with shock. Her ears went down, and she turned. When Alvin realized what he said, his eyes went soft.

"Oh...I-"

"No, No, it's okay, we'll just leave if you feel like that" Avery harshly said. The girls got their outfit they always wear, and left through the door. Alvin looked at the door, then sadly walked up to his room.

Avery looked at the door, then sadly walked away.

"Come on girls, lets go to Ian's" Suddenly, it started to pour with rain.

Abby sighed, "Lets go" While they were walking, Avery slowly started to sing.

Avery:

Here we are now

Everything is about to change

We face tomorrow as we say goodbye to yesterday

A chapter ending but the stories only just begun

A page is turning for everyone

ALL:

So I'm moving on

Letting go

Holding on to tomorrow

I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be

We might be apart but I hope you always know

You'll be with me wherever I go

Wherever I go

Avery and Abby:

So excited I can barely even catch my breath

WE have each other to lean on for the road ahead

This happy ending is the start of all our dreams

And I know your heart is with me

ALL:

So I'm moving on

Letting go

Holding on to tomorrow

I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be

We might be apart but I hope you always know

You'll be with me wherever I go

Avery:

Its time to show the world we've got something to say

A song to sing out loud we'll never fade away

I know I'll miss you but we'll meet again someday

We'll never fade away (Avery and Emily)

Avery:

So I'm moving on

Letting go

Holding on to tomorrow

I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be

We might be apart but I hope you always know

You'll be with me

ALL

So I'm moving on

Letting go

Holding on to tomorrow

I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be

We might be apart but I hope you always know

You'll be with me wherever I go

Avery:

Wherever I, wherever I go

The girls approached the apartment, and found the door they were now gonna live at.

"Well, this is our new home girls" Avery said. They then went inside.

* * *

Okay, it's been a few weeks, and Ian worked then hard for their next concert, which is where the chipettes performed Single ladies (You know where that is XD).

"Alright, lets rehearse" Ian said.

"Okay, 1,2,3"

"All the single ladies!"

"All-"

"Wait, stop, lets fix something, Avery take a step forward" Ian said. Avery stepped forward.

"She's my star" Ian whispered, "Alright, uh, lets just scoot you guys back a little." Ian then harshly pushed Abby and Emily in the back. Avery looked at him with shock.

"Alright! go!"

Avery looked at him, "Woah oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh"

* * *

It was the night of the performance (I skip days XD), and Avery was nervous. She wore what Brittany wore when they performed Single Ladies, except hers and the girls were red, blue, and green.

"Alright, Avery, show them what you got! And don't worry" Ian said.

"Don't worry! I can do it " Avery said with a smile. Abby and Emily looked at Ian, waiting for advice.

"And girls?"

"Yeah?" Abby asked with a smile.

"Don't get In Avery's way, it will mess her up"

Emily's smile dropped down, "O..Okay" They went in their places. Ian went down to the seats and introduced himself to the record dealers. He then took a seat. Suddenly, music formed, and the intro was just like the chipettes when they performed (THEY ARE DOING THE SAME MOVES THEY DID)

Avery:

All the single ladies

Emily and Abby:

All the single ladies

Avery:

All the single ladies

Emily and Abby:

All the single ladies

Avery:

All the single ladies

Emily and Abby:

All the single ladies

Avery:

All the single ladies

ALL:

You put your hands up!

Avery:

Up in the club, just broke up

ALL:

I'm doing my own little thing

AVERY:

You decided to dip but now you wanna trip

ALL:

Cause another brother noticed me

Cause if you like then you should've put a ring on it

If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it

Don't be mad once you see that he want it

If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it

Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh

Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh

Cause if you like then you should've put a ring on it

If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it

Don't be mad once you see that he want it

If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it

Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh

Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh

Avery:

Woo-oo-yeah yeah yeah!

The record dealers and everyone else stood up and clapped.

"OMG! we did it girls!" Avery yelled with a smile. They then bowed.

* * *

Alvin was flipping through channels, depressed. Suddenly, Brittany and the chipmunks hopped on the couch.

"Alvin? You okay sweetie?" Brittany asked.

Alvin sighed, "Not really.." While Brittang and Alvin were talking Eleanor looked at the TV.

"Hey guys look!" Everyone looked at the screen, and saw Avery and them performing single ladies.

"Wow, there REALLY good" Jeanette said with a smile.

"Kinda what we did" Eleanor said. The screen showed Avery doing the last note.

"So, who's the manager?" The reporter asked.

"Me. I'm Ian hawk!"

"Who were Those creatures that were just singing?"

"Avery and the pretty little stars, now excuse me, we must be going!" Ian said. He and the girls then walked into the limo. The TV then turned off, by Simon.

"At least...there having fun.."

* * *

"Um, Avery? We aren't really having fun.." Emily said. They were in their pajamas, getting ready for bed.

"What do you mean?" Avery said confused.

"Ian's treating you like royality, and us like garbage" Abby said.

Avery smiled, "Oh guys, don't worry!"

"But...we just can't take it" Abby said.

"But..guys, he's our manager!"

"No, he's your manager" Emily said.

"And...our dreams are coming true!"

"No, your dreams are coming true.." Abby said.

"I don't know about you, but we're leaving.." Emily said. They then left the apartment.

Avery sighed, "Right when our dreams come true.."

* * *

The next day, Avery was in the school, looking at the talent show sign ups.

"Thats it! Cousins stay together! I can't do this by myself" Avery muttered. She then searched for her cousins, and found them in the lunch room, talking to Noah and them.

"Guys! I have something to tell you!" Avery said.

"What?" Noah asked.

"I'm gonna quit" Avery said with a smile. Abby and Emily smiled.

"Isn't it your dream though?" Emily asked.

Avery made a warming smile, "Yeah, but you guys are important! I'll tell Ian, and he'll be calm"

"What about our dads?"

"Forget them!" Avery said.

"you guys wanna do the talent show with us tonight?" Abby asked.

"Sure!" Gary said with a smile. They then ate lunch.

* * *

Soon, it was after school, and Avery was. Getting ready to tell Ian.

"Hey, Hey, there's my star! You ready for tomorrow?" Ian asked, coming in.

"Ian, my cousins aren't in the group anymore" Avery said quietly.

"Aw, who cares about them!" Ian said with the smile.

"Um...I care!" Avery said.

"As long as I have you! We're good!" Ian said with a smile.

"Im sorry...I...I quit.." Avery said.

Ian's smile dropped, and turned angry. He then picked her up by the tail, and Avery winced.

"I just got back in business, and I'm not gonna lose again, now, do what I say, or I will take you to a resteraunt! I heard they need some animal meat" Ian yelled with an evil smile.

Avery gulped, "Ah crap"


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on! Can we just talk about this?"

"NO!" Ian put Avery in a cage, after the threat. Avery was wearing a red sparkly dress. The cage was on the piano.

"I'll give you 20 dollars" Avery said.

"No thanks, you are going to perform, and that is final! Now I'll be back!" Ian yelled. He then went to talk with the limo driver. Avery sighed, and sat down in the hard cage.

"I'll never get out of here.." Avery whispered. Suddenly, she heard a sound. She looked and saw Emily and Abby. Emily and Abby jumped on the piano, and gasped.

"Avery! You okay?" Emily asked. She was wearing a blue sparkly dress, and Abby was wearing a green one.

"I'm alright, can you help me?" Avery asked.

"No, but we can get help" Abby said.

"Okay, hurry!" Avery cried. The two girls then left the apartment. Avery looked at the lock.

"How am I gonna unlock it..?"

* * *

Emily and Abby ran on fours to the seville residence.

"We're not gonna make it!" Abby yelled.

Emily gasped, "Ian's leaving with Avery!" They looked and saw Ian holding the cage, while Avery picking at the lock.

"We need to hurry!" Abby said. They then kept on going. A few minutes later, they finally saw Dave's house. They then immediately opened the door.

"UNCLE ALVIN!" They yelled.

"Girls?" All the parents ran to them and hugged them.

"Wheres Avery?" Brittany asked.

"Ian put her in a cage! And is force to go to her concert!" Emily yelled.

Jeanette gasped, "That's terrible!" Alvin thought for a moment, then got an idea.

"Hey Theo, you have a motorcycle?" Alvin asked.

Theodore nodded, "Yeah, in the room..why?" Alvin smiled, then explained.

"Oh okay!"

"Okay, can you guys come with me?" Alvin asked, referring to Emily and Abby.

"Yes!" They said. Alvin nodded, then they went upstairs, to the motorcycle.

"Put these on" Alvin said. Emily and Abby put on the White helmet, with pink on it (Like on the squeakuel), and sat down. Alvin started it up, then drove downstairs. Before Alvin could leave, he felt a hand on his shoulders. He looked and saw Brittany.

"Alvin, get Avery Back" Brittany said.

Alvin nodded, "I will." They then were off.

* * *

"Where are they?! We're going on after the next three people!" Noah yelled.

"Calm down Noah," Calvin said, "They'll be here."

"I hope so" Noah replied.

"There probably gonna burst through that door any minute now."

* * *

Avery was picking the lock for at least 10 minutes. He guessed random numbers, but nothing worked.

"I'll never get it" Avery whispered. She then did 0 0 0. Suddenly, the lock clicked.

"Got it!" Avery whispered excitedly. She looked at Ian who was talking about how successful he was, not paying attention. Avery quietly opened the cage, and got on top of it. She climbed on the back of the car, and looked for something to jump onto. Suddenly, she heard a motor, and turned. She saw her dad, and cousins.

"Daddy!" Avery yelled happy.

"Don't worry, put this on!" Alvin yelled. He tossed her the helmet, and thankfully Avery caught it.

"Now what!" Avery yelled.

"Jump!"

"JUMP?! But..but I-"

"Avery, I promise I'll catch you! And I won't let go, you can do it okay?" Alvin said.

"You can do it Aves!" Abby said. Avery put the helmet on, and jumped, but only felt arms get her.

"YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD ESCAPE! WELL, GUESS WHAT?! YOUR NOT GONNA!" Ian yelled.

"LET GO OF HER!" Alvin yelled.

"Let me think.." Ian smiled, "No!" He then threw Avery in the car really hard.

"OW! MY TAIL!" Avery whimpered.

"Suck it up!"

"What do we do now?!" Emily asked.

"...Can you girls drive this?"

"I can!" Abby said.

"Okay, hold on the motocycle! I'll be right back!" Alvin said. He then jumped off it, and on the limo. He ran to the Sky window, and saw Avery was free. Avery looked up, and saw her dad. She knew what to do.

"Ian! Look! There's a 100 dollar bill!" Avery yelled. Ian's eyes widened, and he looked through the window.

"WHERE?!" Avery jumped up, and grabbed her dads hands. He pulled her up, and they ran to the back.

"Daddy, I'm sorry I didn't believe you!" Avery cried.

Alvin smiled, "It's okay, I'm just glad your safe!" Alvin then jumped on the motorcycle.

"Come on! You can do it!" Alvin yelled. Avery looked at the ground, then jumped.

"AHH!" Avery yelled. She suddenly felt arms on her.

"I gotcha!" Alvin said. Avery smiled, then got behind him.

"Aves! Your okay!" Emily said with a smile.

"Yeah..wait, the talent show! daddy, take us to the school!" Avery yelled.

"Okay!"

"COME BACK HERE!" Ian yelled. He got an electric scooter (Who knows how he got it XP), and went after him. Avery looked, and suddenly saw a sewer circle opened.

"I know what do!" Avery yelled with a smile. She let go of Alvin, and jumped off the scooter.

"Avery! What do you think your doing?!" Alvin yelled.

"TRUST ME! I KNOW WHAT IM DOING!" Avery yelled, "Hey Ian! Come and get me!" Ian smiled, then went after her. Avery ran, and got in front of the sewer circle. Ian was about to grab her, but she moved out of the way. Ian looked, and fell in the sewer.

"I'LL GET YOU BACK YOU RATS! EVEN IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO!" Ian yelled, "Ew, why would someone waste chocolate?" You could hear munching, then spitting.

"IT'S NOT CHOCOLATE!"

Avery ran to the motorcycle, and got on. Alvin then drove off.

* * *

Noah and his brothers, were disappointed that the girls never showed up.

"Great, we're up next, and there not here" Noah muttered. Suddenly, they heard an engine. They looked and saw the girls on the motorcycle.

"Avery!/Emily/Abby!" The guys yelled. They ran to them and hugged and high fived.

"This is such an honor!" Abby yelled.

"Wait, for you, or for us?"

"For us" Noah and Avery said. They looked at each other then smirked.

"JINX! DOUBLE JINX! TRIPLE JINX QU-"

"Guys! We get it" Abby giggled. Noah and Avery smiled at each other, then blushed.

"Alright, ready?" Calvin asked. They then huddled. Alvin sat down with his family.

ALL:

I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good good night (X4)_  
_

NOAH:

Tonight's the night

Let's live it up

I got my money

Let's spend it up

CALVIN:

Go out and smash it

Like Oh My God

Jump off that sofa

Let's get get OFF

AVERY AND EMILY:

I know that we'll have a ball

If we get down

And go out

And just loose it all

I feel stressed out

I wanna let it go

Lets go way out spaced out

And loosing all control

GARY:

Fill up my cup

Mozoltov

Look at her dancing

Just take it off

Let's paint the town

We'll shut it down

Let's burn the roof

AVERY EMILY ABBY:

And then we'll do it again

ABBY AND GARY:

Let's do it, let's do it,

Let's do it,

Let's do it, and do it, and do it,

AVERY:

Let's live it up

ABBY AND GARY:

And do it, and do it, and do it, do it, do it,

Let's do it,

Let's do it,

Let's do it

ALL:

Cause I gotta feeling (ooooo hoooo) that tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good good night (X4)_  
_

NOAH:

Tonight's the night

Let's live it up (Let's live it up)

I got my money (I'm paid)

Let's spend it up (Let's spend it up)

CALVIN:

Go out and smash it

Like Oh My God

Jump off that sofa (C'mon)

Let's get get OFF

GARY:

Fill up my cup

Mozoltov

Look at her dancing (Move it Move it)

Just take it off

Let's paint the town (paint the town)

We'll shut it down

Let's burn the roof

And then we'll do it again

EMILY AND CALVIN:

Let's do it, let's do it,

Let's do it,

Let's do it, and do it, and do it,

AVERY:

Let's live it up

EMILY AND CALVIN:

And do it, and do it, and do it, do it, do it,

Let's do it,

Let's do it,

Let's do it, do it, do it, do it

NOAH:

Here we come

Here we go

We gotta rock (rock,rock,rock,rock)

Easy come

Easy go

Now we on top (top,top,top,top)

Feel the shot

Body rock

Rock it don't stop (stop,stop,stop,stop)

Round and round

Up and down

Around the clock (clock,clock,clock,clock)

AVERY AND NOAH:

Monday, Tuesday,

Wednesday, and Thursday

Friday, Saturday

Saturday to Sunday

Get get get get get with us

You know what we say

Party every day

Pa pa pa Party every day

ALL:

And I'm feelin (ooooo hoooo)

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good good night

ALL:

I gotta feeling (oooooo hoooo) that tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good good night

AVERY:

Ooooooo hooooo

The crowd cheered wildly, especially Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Eleanor, and Dave.

"Hehe, thank you! Thank you! Thank you all!" Avery yelled with a smile. Avery ran and hugged Noah tightly. When she realized what she was doing, she let go, and blushed.

Noah blushed, "Uh..G-Good job! You did...g-great.."

"Yeah.."

"Well, I had fun!" Emily said with a smile.

"Me too!" Calvin said with a big smile. Suddenly, Brittany came up and hugged Avery.

"You did amazing sweetie!" Brittany yelled.

"Thanks mom" Avery said. Avery let go, and walked to her dad, then hugged tightly.

"Thanks daddy..for everything."

"No problem" Alvin held her tight.

"No problem.."

* * *

Avery looked at the stars through the window. She was still processing in what happened today. Suddenly, she heard smal steps. She turned, and saw her dad.

"Hey.." Alvin said.

"Hi" Alvin climbed up, and sat next to her.

"Um.. I just wanna say..I didn't mean what I said a few-"

Avery smiled, "It's fine, I didn't mean what I said the other time too."

"Good..I love you Avery"

"I love you too."

"Hehe, night Aves" Alvin said.

"Night"

**ILL UPDATE SOON :)**


	9. My playful Noah

**Omg sorry for not updating in a LONG time! I'll update some chapters today :)**

Avery woke up, and saw it was dark. Confused, Avery went to see Whats happening, but something was wrong. She looked down, and saw no clothes on. She looked and saw she was in a tree.

"H-Hello?"

"I'm here to warn you."

Avery gulped, "Who's there..?"

"Your in terrible danger."

"What...What do you mean?" Avery said.

"Oh..you'll find out.."

Avery looked around, "Wha-"

"I WANT MY MONEY YOU RAT!"

"NOO!"

* * *

"AHH!" Avery woke up, and gasped. It appears she was holding her breath in her sleep. She took a few minutes to breath, then looked at the clock. It was 5:30 am on a Saturday. Avery got up, and went downstairs.

"What did that dream..mean?" Avery asked. She took a glass of water, and drank it. When she was done, she looked at the door. She thought for a moment, then changed into her clothes. When she was done, she wrote a note that she'll be out for a while, and then went out the door. She was going on a walk.

Avery walked on the sidewalk, and looked around. She saw it was still dark, because it was early. While she was walking, she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Avery said. She looked and saw it was Noah.

"Avery? What are you doing early this morning?" Noah asked.

"I'm just taking a walk, what about you?" Avery asked.

"Doing the same, you..wanna walk together?"

Avery smiled, "Sure." They then walked.

"Is that your house?"

"Yep."

"Wow, it's huge!" Noah said.

"Hehe, thanks, well, we are chipmunks.." Avery said.

"Oh yeah, hehe." Noah chuckled. They then kept walking.

"So, uh, why were you late at the...talent show?" Noah asked.

Avery sighed, "Uh, we had a crazy manager, and uh..he k-kidnapped us.."

"Oh..sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine." Avery said. They then sat on the steps of Dave's house.

* * *

Brittany hopped onto the counter. She never woke up at 5:45 am. She was about to make her breakfast, but she heard laughter. Brittany looked around, but eventually looked out the window. She saw Avery and a boy laughing. The boy picked up Avery.

"Put me down!" Avery giggled.

"Nah, I'm good!" Noah said. He took her to a deep puddle of water.

Avery widened her eyes, "Noah! You better not!"

"Come on Aves!" Noah laughed.

"No! Noah don't-" too late. He dropped her in the puddle. He laughed, but saw Avery wasn't moving. Brittany widened her eyes. If she was dead, she'll kill Noah.

"A-Avery?" Noah said quietly. Suddenly, he felt an arm pull him into the puddle.

"Hey!" Noah Yelled. Avery giggled. Brittany sighed in relief.

"I got my revenge." Avery said. They both laughed loud. Brittany smiled at them, and then sat down to watch them. She's not stalking, she's just enjoying watching them because they reminded of her and Alvin when they lived with each other at 16.

Noah smiled, "Aves, I'm glad I met you."

"Me too..I mean I'm glad I met you." Avery said with a smile back. They looked at each other, then slowly leaned. Brittany knew they were gonna kiss. They were about too, but Avery stopped.

"I..uh, need to get back in the house..someone might be wondering where I..am..." Avery said.

Noah rubbed his shoulder, "Y-Yeah...and my uh, brothers might be looking er, looking for me as well.." Noah was about to leave, but felt lips on His cheek.

"See you tomorrow Noah.." Avery whispered. She then went inside.

Noah smiled, "YES!"

Avery walked in, and entered the kitchen. She then saw Brittany smirking at her.

"What?"

"I saw you with him." Brittany said.

Avery smiled, "Y-You did?"

"Don't worry," Brittany giggled, "I saw the romance with you guys."

"Hehe, yeah..but I don't think he likes me.."

"Avery Seville! Of course he likes you! I saw the way y'all looked at each other." Brittany said.

"Yeah, I just hope he likes me.." Avery said.

"Hope who likes you?" Brittany and Avery turned, and saw Alvin.

"Hi Alvin/Daddy." Brittany and Avery said.

"You didn't anwser my question, hope who likes you?" Alvin asked.

"Uh, no one daddy, don't worry." Avery said.

"Okay...why are you wet?"

"Uh.."

"Avery fell In the sink water." Brittany said. Avery looked at Brittany with a smile.

'Thank you!' Avery mouthed.

'No problem sweetie.' Brittany mouthed back.

"I'm gonna change into my night gown." Avery said. She then went back upstairs.

Alvin looked at Brittany, "Okay, what really happened?"

Brittany sighed, "Okay, she was hanging out with Noah this morning."

"Who's Noah? Is he a guy? Are they dating?"

"Relax Alvie, Noah's Avery guy friend, and no they aren't dating." Brittany said.

"Why was she wet?"

"Noah pushed her in it."

"What?!"

"In a playful way Alvin! Geez, why are you so overprotective about her?" Brittany asked.

Alvin sighed, "I just don't want her hurt when she ever has a break up.."

"Aw Alvie, don't worry, that's not gonna happen okay?" Brittany said.

"Okay, but if boys break her heart, I'll break their face."

Brittqny giggled, "Okay."


	10. Meet the Family

**hello :{P enjoy the chapter...Merry christmas! AHAHAHA-Oh wait its Halloween month...hehe whoops**

* * *

Abby closed her locker, and pushed her books. She's off to her science class, where Avery has the same class with her. When she got to the room, she saw Avery talking to a cheerleader.

"Really? You think I should?"

"Sure! Tryouts are this Friday." The cheerleader said. She then went to her boyfriend.

"Hey Aves." Abby said.

Avery smiled, "Oh hey Abby, what's up?"

"Nothing much, who were talking too?" Abby asked.

"Oh, that was Brianna, she wants me to try put for the cheerleader squad." Avery said.

"Cool!"

"Uh huh, and maybe you and Emily should try out." Avery said.

Abby smiled big, "I would love too! I like being athletic after all."

"Hehe, yep!" Avery said. They then sat down.

"Abby, do you have a crush?" Avery asked.

"N-No...well..."

Avery widened her eyes, and smiled, "Who is it?!"

"Uh..."

"You can trust me." Avery said.

"Okay," Abby then whispered in her ear, "...Gary..."

"OMG, YOU HAE A CRUSH ON-" Abby shushed her. Gary stopped, and looked at the two girls. He then began talking to his friends again.

"Shut up Avery.." Abby whispered. Class then began.

* * *

Emily and Calvin walked in the lunch room, giggling.

"Calvin," Emily giggled, "Your so funny."

"Hehe, thanks." Calvin blushed. They got their lunch, and sat down at a table.

"So, what did you get on your Math test?" Calvin asked.

Emily smiled, "A Plus."

"I got an A PLUS PLUS."

"Be quiet." Emily laughed. She then bit into a grape. Soon, Abby And them came, and sat down.

"So, Emily, l-later, after school, you wanna..uh...st-study for the science test tomorrow?" Calvin asked.

"I'd love too."

"Can we come too?" Gary asked.

Abby blushed, "Sure." Avery nodded, and looked for her friend. She finally spotted Ariana eating by herself.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna eat with my friend over there, is that okay?"

"Yes/It's fine." Everyone said. Avery pushed her plate down, and scooted it across the floor to Ariana. When she got to the table, Ariana looked down from her book.

"Hi Ari!" Avery smiled.

"Hey Avery." Ariana said, smiling back.

"Whatcha doin?"

"Reading."

"What book?" Avery asked.

"The hunger games." Ariana said.

"Whats that about?" Avery asked.

"It's hard to explain, here, I'm done with it anyway." Ariana said, handing Avery the book.

"Thanks!" Avery said. She then looked at Ariana's earrings.

"Woah, where did you get those?"

Ariana smiled, "At the store Claire's, it's in the mall." Ariana said.

"A..mall?"

"Wait...don't tell me you don't know what a mall is."

"I..don't know what a mall is.."

"Really?! Well, how about tomorrow, I take you to the mall after school." Ariana said.

"Sure! I'd love too!" Avery said. Soon, the bell rang, and everyone went back to class.

* * *

Avery sat outside, waiting for Dave to pick her up. She was reading chapter one of the hunger games.

"Wow, this is really good." Avery whispered.

"Hey Avery, whatcha reading?" Emily asked, sitting next to her, followed by Abby.

"The hunger games."

"Oh! I've read that before!" Abby said.

"Cool." Suddenly, they saw Dave pull up. Emily and Abby got their things, and went in the car. Avery closed the book, got her backpack, and ran to the car.

"Hi girls, how was your day?" Dave asked.

"Good." Emily said.

"Fine."

"..."

"Avery?"

"Don't worry Dave, Avery's just interested reading her book." Abby said.

"What book?" He asked.

"The hunger Games." They said at once.

"Oh, I use to love that book." Dave said, with a smile. Avery flipped the page, and smiled.

"This Peter guy sounds cute."

"it's pronounced Peta." Emily said.

"Yeah, Yeah." Avery said.

* * *

Dave and the girls, got out of the car, and went in the house, well, except for Avery. She kept reading in the car.

"You coming Avery?" Dave asked.

"I'll be there in just a second." Avery said. Dave nodded, and went in the house.

"Hi guys, how was school." Theodore asked.

"Good!"

"Fine."

...

"Where's Avery?" Brittany asked.

"In the car." Brittany nodded, then went to the car.

"Avery? You in here?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah mom!" Brittany looked down, and saw Avery on the floor of the car.

"What are you doing down there?"

"reading."

Brittany smiled, "What book?"

"The Hunger Games."

"I love that book! Especially the movie."

"There's a movie?"

"uh huh."

"cool!" Avery then closed her book.

"I'm gonna take a break." Avery said. She and Brittany then went back in the house.

Later, Alvin heard the doorbell ring. He was about to get it, but Emily pushed him.

"I got it!" Emily fixed her hair, and opened the door. She jumped down, and smiled.

"Hi Calvin." Emily said.

"Hey Ems." Calvin said. His brothers and him came in.

"Nice place." Gary said.

Emily smiled, "Thanks!"

"Emily, who was at the door?" Jeanette asked. She and Simon then saw the boys.

"Oh hello." Jeanette said.

Calvin smiled, "Hi Mr. And Mrs. Seville."

"Hi/Hey."

"Where's Abby?" Gary asked.

"She's in the kitchen."

"And where's Aves?" Noah asked. Alvin looked at him.

"She's upstairs, in the bedroom." Noah nodded, then went upstairs. Alvin looked at Noah, then sighed.

"Mom, dad, this is Calvin, the one that performed with us." Emily said.

Jeanette smiled, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Seville." Calvin said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Calvin." Simon said.

"Nice to m-meet you sir."

"Um, not to be rude or anything, but why is he here?" Simon asked.

Emily smiled, "We're just gonna study together for the science test tomorrow."

"okay."

"come on A plus PLUS guy, let's go in the living room." Emily said, with a giggle.

"Actually, A plus plus plus..I got an awesome grade for extra credit." Calvin said. Emily playfully rolled her eyes. They then went in the living room.

"Wow, he's a straight A student." Jeanette said.

Simon nodded, "I can tell, and I never got three pluses, that's hard to get, he's a good guy." Simon then smiled.

* * *

Noah walked into a room. He saw six beds in there.

"Avery? You in-AHH!" Noah yelled. Brittany and Eleanor was...naked.

"AHHH!"

"Oh my goodness..I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" Noah said, covering his eyes.

"I-It's fine..." Eleanor awkwardly said.

Noah still covered his eyes, "Do you know where..Avery's room is?"

"down the hall.." Brittany said.

"Okay..thanks, again, I'm so so so sorry!" Noah said.

"It's fine." Noah then ran out of the room. He shivered, then walked to the guest room.

"Avery? Are you in here?"

"Yeah." Noah then got on the bed.

"Hey Noah, how are-Why are you covering your eyes?" Avery asked.

"Are you dressed?" He asked.

"Yeah."

Noah sighed in relief, "Good." He then let go. He looked and saw Avery smiling.

"Hi."

"H-Hi." Noah said.

"What do you want to do?" Avery asked.

Noah shrugged, "I don't know."

"You wanna meet my parents?"

"U-Uh.."

Avery giggled, "Don't worry, you'll be fine." Avery and Noah then went in Brittany's room.

"Mom? You in here?" Avery asked.

"Yeah sweetie." Brittany said. Avery and Noah climbed the ladder, and saw Brittany and Eleanor in their pajamas.

"Mom, Aunt Eleanor, this is Noah, Noah, this is my mom Brittany, and my Aunt Eleanor." Avery said.

"Nice to Meet you guys...and sorry, on...walking in on y'all like that.." Noah said.

Eleanor smiled, "It's fine, it was a mistake...it was a mistake right?"

"Of course it was! I mean, I wouldn't even want to see someone naked, and-" Brittany and Eleanor looked at him.

"...I'm gonna shut up now..."

"..O..kay, I don't know what happened, but I don't wanna know, now let's go meet my daddy." Avery said. They then climbed down.

Noah gulped, "Yay.."


	11. Meeting the father and some love

**Hey Guys! I'm updating again :) lol, here's another chapter.**

* * *

Avery and Noah walked down the steps, and went in the living room, where Emily and Calvin were.

"Hey guys, have you seen my daddy?" Avery asked.

Emily smiled, "He's in the kitchen."

"Thanks, come on Noah!" Avery said. Noah nervously nodded, then followed Avery.

"Your gonna love my daddy Noah, he really is nice."

_'More importantly, will he like me? Oh crap, I think I see him..' _Noah thought. Avery and Noah then hopped on the counter.

"Hey daddy." Avery said with a smile.

Alvin smiled, "Hi Aves."

"..uh..h-h-hi...Mr. S-Seville.." Noah stuttered. Alvin looked at him.

"Daddy, this Noah, my FRIEND, Noah, this is my dad Alvin." Avery said.

Noah gulped, "H-Hey."

"..Hi.."

"Excuse me, I'll be right back, I have to use the bathroom." Avery said. Noah widened his eyes.

_'Avery! Don't-..too late..' _Noah thought. Noah and Alvin were alone.

"Hey Noah..I have a few questions for you." Alvin said.

"Uh..ask away sir!" Noah said.

"How old are you?"

"Avery's age."

"What are your grades?"

"A's, B's, and some C's."

"Have you ever raped a girl?"

"...N-No sir..."

"What do you like to do?"

"Sing..Uh, sir?"

"what."

"I'm only her friend..not her boy-"

"I know, but you MIGHT be soon.." Alvin said. Suddenly, Avery came back.

"I'm back! What did I miss?" Avery asked.

"Nothing much.." Noah said.

"..Okay, come on Noah! Let's go in my room." Avery said with a smile. They then went back upstairs. Alvin sighed. Suddenly, Simon came up.

"Hey Alvin."

"Hey."

Simon looked at Noah going up the steps, "Don't tell me you scared the guy."

"That was kinda what I was trying to do." Alvin said. Simon chuckled.

"Your so protective over Avery aren't you."

"Yep, and proud of it." Alvin said with a smile. Simon rolled his eyes.

"Juat imagine Prom."

"Mmmhmm."

* * *

Abby and Gary were now outside. Abby was watering the plants.

"So, you water these all the time?"

Abby nodded, "It helps with stress."

"Stress? What are you stressed about?" Gary asked.

"I...I..dont know.."

"You can tell me." Gary said.

Abby sighed, "I just...I don't know if my career is taking off..I mean, we haven't really performed, and I'm worried Ian is gonna come back to us."

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure your career is gonna take off soon, your an incredible singer."

"R-Really?" Abby said, brightening up her eyes.

Gary blushed. "Uh huh." Abby smiled, then hugged Gary.

"Your right, thanks Gary."

"N-No problem." Gary did a silent yes.

* * *

Emily and Calvin were laughing really hard.

"Calvin! Stop it!" Emily giggled.

"Can't help it." Calvin said, rubbing his glasses.

Emily smiled, "Okay, I think we studies enough, wanna take a break?"

"Sure." They then sat down and looked at each other. Emily made a smile at Calvin, and he just simply smiled back, and blushed.

"So...u-uh...w-what..do you...wanna do?" Calvin asked, trying really hard to turn red.

"Oh! Uh...we can w-watch TV." Emily said. They then began to watch. Emily sat near the candle, and kept looking at Calvin. I guess she dose off.

Daydream:

_"Calvin, do take Emily Seville as your wife?"_

_"I do."_

_"And do you, Emily, take Calvin Jones as your husband?"_

_"I do!"_

_"You may kiss the bride."_

_"Oh Calvin." Emily giggled._

_"Oh Emily."_

_"Emily.."_

_"Emily..."_

_"Emily.."_

"Emily!"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?!"

"Why do you ask?"

"Your hands in the candle!" Emily looked, and saw her hand in the candle.

"AHHHH!" Emily ran off, and to the kitchen. Alvin and Simon was watching her run off to the kitchen water. Emily then jumped in the sink.

"Ahhhh..." Emily said with a smile.

"I'm not gonna ask.." Alvin said. He then went upstairs. Calvin ran to the sink.

"Emily! You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Emily hopped on the counter, and began to shake her fur. Apparently, Calvin was watching, but in slow motion.

_I'm sexy and I know it_

"...Holy cow..."

_Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle yeah_

_Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle yeah_

_I'm sexy and I know it_

"Uh Calvin?"

"Huh?"

"..You okay?"

"Uh huh.."

"Okay..let's get to studying."

"Oh yeah!" They then went back to study.

* * *

Avery was reading her book. Noah left, without his brothers, back to where he lives. Avery was already on page 115 on The hunger games. While she was reading, she suddenly heard her window open. Confused, Avery closed her book, and went to the window.

"Hello?"

"..."

"..H-Hello? Who's there?"

"Don't worry sweetheart, Uncle Ian's back." Avery then felt herself being put in a bag.

"HELP!"

"No one can hear you. Now let's make some money." Avery kept pinching herself, to see if it was a dream.

This was no dream.

**I'll update soon! So Ian's back? You thought he was gone for good? Well, Your wrong! Hehe bye bye**


	12. Alvin Sevilleto the rescue?

**ladies and gentle dudes! I pronounce this chapter...OPEN :D**

* * *

Avery kept pinching, and pinching, but it would never work.

"Come on...please!" Avery cried.

"Oh shut up!" Ian yelled. He then shook the bag. When he got in the rented limo, he took Avery out of the bag, and violently threw her in a cage. Avery winced, and looked at her tail.

"And just when I thought it was better.." Avery said.

"Listen you little brat, when you escaped, I got furious, but now that I have you, it just got better." Ian said, with a smile.

"You do realize my parents are gonna be looking for me right?" Avery smirked.

"Wrong...I made it look like you were sleeping, so haha."

"You know now your never gonna get away with this!" Avery said.

"Let's just hope for the best." Ian said with a laugh.

Avery cried, "Oh please let my parents know I'm Kidnapped.."

But there was a little surprise under the car.

* * *

Alvin and Brittany walked to Avery's room, and entered.

"Aves? You in here?" Brittany asked. They then saw a lump on the bed.

"Oh, she's sleeping.." Brittany said.

"Wait..."

"What?" Alvin hopped on the bed. He looked, then removed the covers, to reveal two small pillows.

Brittany gasped, "She's gone!" Alvin looked, and saw the window opened. Suddenly, Simon and Jeanette burst in.

"Guys! Have you seen Emily?!"

"No!"

"Mom! Dad!" They looked, and saw Emily running into the room.

"Emily! Why are covered with oil?" Jeanette asked.

"That's not important! Uncle Alvin and Aunt Brittany! Ian took Avery!" Emily yelled.

"IAN?!" Brittany yelled.

"When I find Ian, I'm gonna-"

"I know where their going, here's the address." Emily said, handing Alvin the paper.

"I'm gonna go get her..alone."

"Oh, be careful Alvin!"

"I will, don't worry, I'll be back."

* * *

Ian finally got to his house. He had a shed next to it, so Ian grabbed the cage, and went into the shed. When he got in, he violently threw the cage on the table.

"Listen, we'll make an album tomorrow, so I want you to be quiet ALL NIGHT." Ian said. Avery scaredly nodded, and went in the corner of the cage. Ian then went to work.

It was 9:30 pm, and Alvin got to the shed. He got to the window, and climbed in. He looked around for Avery, and eventually found Avery crying.

"Avery!"

"Daddy?! What are you doing here?!"

"Helping!"

"Daddy! Look behi-" WHACK! Ian threw Alvin, and Alvin hit the wall. He moaned, then passed out.

Avery gasped, "Daddy!"

"That's what happens when you escape, and I catch you. Allow me to demonstrate." Ian opened the cage, and grabbed Avery. Alvin started to wake up, and saw Ian in a throwing position. Alvin growled, then jumped on Ian's face.

"HOLY-" Ian screamed. Soon, he put Alvin off his face, and put both of them in the cage.

Ian glared at Avery, "We will record tomorrow." Ian then left the shed, and went to sleep in his own bed At the house.

Avery sighed then sat down. She shivered badly, because during the drive, Ian made her put on her sparkly red dress.

"You okay Aves?" Alvin asked.

Avery then began to burst into tears, "No...I'm not! I am sick of Ian! And me! I just had to disobey you, and go meet Ian! If it wasn't for me, we wouldve never been here...I'm just a h-horrible person..."

"It's not your fault, everyone makes mistakes sometimes, and I did plenty of mistakes, look, at least we're together...and your not a horrible person..you understand?"

"Y-Yeah...I understand.." Avery sniffled. She then layed down.

"Night daddy.." Avery whispered.

"Night princess.." Alvin whispered back. They then fell asleep.

* * *

Avery kept shaking in her sleep. She ALWAYS has nightmares. Suddenly, Avery got up, and gasped. Her heart was beating fast. She looked and saw it was probably about 2:30 in the morning. Avery sighed, and went to the front of the cage. Suddenly, she heard her fathers voice.

"A-Avery? What are you doing up?"

Avery sighed, "I just had a nightmare.."

"About what?" Alvin asked, sitting next to her.

"About Ian...I'm just..scared he's gonna...beat me up.."

"Don't worry Avery, I won't let anyone or anything harm you." Alvin said.

Avery weakly smiled, "R-Really?"

"Really." Avery then layed down, while Alvin wrapped his tail around her protectively.

"Sweet dreams Avery.."

* * *

Ian walked into the shed with a smile.

"Rise in shine chipmunks." Ian looked, and saw Avery wide awake, with Alvin beside her.

"Oh, your up early, now, let's make an album." Ian opened the cage, and grabbed Avery hard.

"Ow!"

"Oh shut up!"

"Ian, if you lay one finger on her-"

"Oh shut up! You think you know everything." Ian said. He and Avery then went to the booth {It's in the shed}, and Ian played the music.

"SING!"

"But I don't know what to sing!"

"Just sing anything!"

"Fine.."

Avery:

I'm up with the the sunshine

Lace up my high-tops

Slam dunk, ready or not

Now show me what you got

I'm under the spotlight

I dare you, come on and follow

You dance to your own beat

I'll sing the melody

When you say yeah

I say no

When you say stop

all I wanna do is GO, GO, GO

You You the other half of me me

The half I'll never be-e

The half that drives me crazy

You you the other half of me me

The half I'll never be-e

The half that drives me crazy

You You the better half of me me

The half I'll always need!

Cause we both know

We're better in stereo

"...That was alright..."

"Alright?! That was good!" Alvin yelled.

"You, SHUT UP!" Ian yelled, "And you! Sing a different song." He then clicked play.

Avery sighed, "Alright."

Avery:

Well you're the real tough cookie

With the long history

Of breaking little hearts

Like the one in me

That's Ok

Lets see how you do it

Put up your dukes,

Lets get down to it

Hit me with your best shot

Why don't you hit me

With your best shot

Hit me with your best shot

Fire Away

You come on with a "come on"

You don't fight fair

But that's OK, see if I care

Knock me down, it's all in vain

I'll get right back on my feet again

Hit me with your best shot

Why don't you hit me

With your best shot

Hit me with your best shot

Fire Away

Well, you're the real tough cookie

With the long history

Of breaking little hearts

Like the one in me

Before I put another notch

In my lipstick case

You better make sure

You put me in my place

Hit me with your best shot

Come On, hit me with your best shot

Hit me with your best shot

Fire Away

Hit me with your best shot

Why don't you hit me with your best shot

Hit me with your best shot

Fire Away

"That was better...just work on it better." Ian said. Avery rolled her eyes, and began another song over, and over. By the time she was done, she was out of breath.

"Alright, now get back in the cage!" Ian yelled. Avery yelped, then ran quickly to the cage. Ian closed it, and left the shed. Suddenly, Avery's stomache started to grumble.

"Aw man, I'm so hungry! I haven't eaten since yesterday morning.." Avery said.

Alvin sighed, "Don't worry, things will get better, we'll be out of here soon..I hope.."


	13. So close

**hey guys. Thanks for the positive stuff. :) here's another chapter.**

* * *

It's been 2 weeks, since Avery and Alvin were missing, and Brittany was crying herself to sleep every night. She knew that they were gonna escape, but she doesn't know when. It's the afternoon, and Brittany looked like a huge mess. Her hair was messed up, and she hasn't taken a shower In days. She was laying in her bed, listening to Bruno Mars songs. Suddenly, she heard tiny feet going up her bed. Brittany looked, and saw Abby.

"Hey Aunt Britt." Abby said.

Britt. That was what Alvin always called her.

"Hey Abby.."

"...look, I'm really sad that your daughter, and husband got kidnapped, I truly am, Avery's been with me for years, and she's never left us behind. Aunt Brittany, trust me, Soon, they are gonna escape from Ian, and they will be home, with all of us." Brittany listened to every word Abby said. Abby was right, soon, Alvin and Avery are gonna be home, and we will live a normal life.

Brittany smiled. "You know, your right. They'll be home soon..I hope. Thank you sweetie, for cheering me up."

"Hey, no biggie. I am just glad I can help!" Abby said, making a smile. Brittany made a chuckle. She got her cheeriness from Eleanor and Theodore combined.

"Well, you helped a lot, I'm gonna go take a bath." Brittany said. She got down from her bed, and made her way to the bathroom. When she got in, she shut the door, and locked it. She jumped, and landed on the sink. After that, she got things ready, and took her bath.

About an hour later, Brittany got out, and put on her normal clothing. She then went back in her room, and sat on her bed, and grabbed a magazine. Brittany looked at the window, and sighed.

"I hope you guys get here soon."

* * *

Avery sadly sang to herself, sitting down, with her head down. Alvin kept banging his head on the cage.

_"I'm a survivor...I'm gonna make it...I will survive...keep on surviving..."_

Avery sighed. "We're never gonna get out of here daddy."

"Don't lose hope Aves...we are gonna get out of here."

"Oh really? When.." Avery sarcastically said. Alvin looked around, and saw Avery's pin.

"Maybe today! Avery, give me your pin." Avery looked at Alvin, then got her pin out of her hair, and handed it to Alvin.

"How is my pin gonna save us?" Avery asked.

"If I can, I can pick the lock." Alvin said.

Avery smiled. "REALLY?!"

"Shh!"

"Sorry...really?" Avery whispered. Alvin nodded, then started to pick the lock. Ge tried for 5 minutes, and couldn't get it.

"Come on!" Alvin said.

"Daddy, if you want, I can try." Avery said.

"NaH. This is a mans job. I got it." Alvin said. He then went back to the lock. Avery rolled her eyes, and walked towards him.

"How about this? I take the lock," Avwry grabbed the lock, "And I pull it down!" She then opened the lock.

"..How did yo-"

Avery giggled. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me daddy."

Alvin made a smile. Avery totally reminded him of Him and Brittany combined. She got Brittanys attitude, Alvin's mischevious. Put those combined, and you get...something like Avery. Suddenly, the heard a door.

"Put the lock on! I know the combination!" Avery said. Alvin quickly put it back on, closed it, and sat down.

"Well, Well, Well, I see your still up, and alive." Ian said.

Avery smirked. "And I see you haven't brushed your teeth." Ian frowned.

"Why you little-"

"Beauty Queen? I get that a lot."

"Shut up!" Ian yelled.

"No you shut up!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Whoisawesome?"

"You!"

Avery smirked. "it's true."

"Wha...?! Oh you little brat!" Ian was about to grab her, but Alvin growled.

"Don' .her." Alvin said.

Ian thought for a moment, then started to smile. "okay. You guys have a good day...but enjoy while it last.." Ian then left the shed. Avery ran to the lock, and did the combination, but it wouldn't worked.

"The combo isn't working daddy!" Avery said.

"I changed it you brat!" They heard Ian yell.

Avery sighed, then started to sob. "I miss mom.."

"Don't worry sweetie, we will soon escape, and I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Alvin said. Avery looked with her brown hazel eyes, and layed next to Alvin. Avery then Closed her eyes, and took a nap.

"Sweet dreams princess..." Alvin the looked at the window, "Oh Brittany, well be home soon."

* * *

It was now 2 am, abd everyone was sleeping in the Seville household...well...almost everyone. That someone was Emily. She was gonna save her cousin, and Uncle. She had her clothes on, and headed for the door. Suddenly, she heard other footsteps.

"Ems? Where are you going?" Abby asked.

"I'm gonna save Avery and Uncle Alvin." Emily said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Ian needs to be stopped by someone."

"Guys. No one is going anywhere." The girls turned, and saw Brittany.

"Aunt Brittany, please, I-"

"You didn't let me finish. No one is going anywhere...without me."

Emily smiled. "Really? Thanks Aunt Brittany!"

"No problem, now, do you know the way?" Brittany asked.

"Yep. Follow me." The three then went outside.

"Hey! Wait up guys!" They all looked, and saw Noah running to them.

"Noah? How did you-"

"I overheard you guys. If Avery's in trouble, I wanna save her with you guys." Noah said.

"Okay. Let's go!" Abby said. The 4 then went in the journey.

**Looks like Emily and them are gonna save Avery and Alvin. And they were so close to escaping! :( you wanna know what happens? Well, this is what happenS...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**READ THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN I UPDATE! XP**

**bye bye.**


End file.
